


Lost and Found

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Happy Birthday Tifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: With Tifa's birthday coming up, Denzel decides to give her something that will hopefully bring their family closer together.
Relationships: Denzel & Cloud Strife, Denzel & Tifa Lockhart, Implied Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> First had this idea around Christmas last year, but never ended up finishing it. With Tifa's birthday falling a week before Mother's Day this year, it seemed like the perfect time. Think of one of those viral videos where a kid gives adoption papers to their foster parents as a present. It's basically that, but with Denzel and Tifa.
> 
> I'd hoped to get it done in time for Tifa's birthday, but it turned out longer than I expected. As it's written from Denzel's POV, I tried not to be too overly wordy. 
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy!

Denzel knew he should have been concentrating on his homework, on finishing the question that Tifa had helped explain to him three times now, but he couldn’t help it.

There was a far more important problem on his mind.

Tifa's birthday was coming up, and he still wasn’t sure what he should get her.

He wanted to give her something special, but it wasn’t as if he had any money.

That didn't leave many options.

When he asked if there was anything she wanted, Tifa told him that she was just happy that they could all spend time together.

_That wouldn't be fair, though,_ Denzel thought, his face scrunching up in a frown. Tifa deserved something better.

She always worked hard looking out for him, and Cloud, and Marlene. She made them food and cleaned up around the bar and asked them about their day.

It wasn't just them, either. She was always thinking of others, listening patiently to customers whenever they had problems.

It was nice, though, not having to see her sad. Now that Cloud was back with them, and safe. Now that they were all together again.

Denzel could see why she would want that.

Before, she had to hide her feelings and smile, even when things were hard.

She had become good at it. Back then, Denzel couldn't even tell.

Whenever his head ached from the Stigma, she would be by his bed; holding his hand and whispering soft, comforting words. When the pain finally stopped, she'd change his bandages and watch over him with a smile. Her fingers would gently stroke the hair over his wound before he eventually fell back to sleep.

Having her there, smiling bright and warm, helped a lot.

But, Marlene had known her longer and could tell her smiles were fake. She told him as much.

That deep down, Tifa was troubled.

Even though he was sick, it made Denzel worry about her and how she was coping. Having to look after both he and Marlene, not knowing where Cloud was, if he was even okay, couldn't have been easy.

It should be their turn to do something for her.

So, Denzel kept asking Tifa, stubborn, until she eventually suggested he and Marlene make something for her.

Denzel frowned at the idea. That wasn't special. They'd already given Tifa a bunch of drawings. They were hanging in the kitchen, on the fridge, and in Cloud's office.

Denzel wanted something to show how grateful he was to her and Cloud for saving him. For looking after him, even when he was sick.

Denzel had seen kids on the street his age with the Stigma. He could remember the time he'd spent living in the wreckage of Midgar after Meteor fell. He was grateful for them, saving him from that life and giving him a home. For the hours Cloud spent pouring over those complicated books, trying to find a cure. For eventually healing him of his Geostigma, giving him another chance at life.

If it weren't for them, he probably would have died.

With a huff, Denzel blew the hair out of his face, frustrated. Coming up with an idea for a present shouldn't be this difficult.

Denzel could still remember the things he and his dad would do for his mom's birthday. Giving her flowers, making her favourite things for breakfast, going out to nice restaurants above the plate. Maybe they could do something like that for Ti-

Denzel froze, stopping before the thought had fully formed, as something struck him.

Did he... Did he think of Tifa as his mom?

It was something Denzel hadn't really thought about before, what he was to Cloud and Tifa. With the outbreak of Geostigma, Cloud leaving and those silver-haired men appearing, things had been happening too quickly. They'd never really had the time to stop and place exactly what they were to each other.

Without that, maybe that was why Tifa had doubts about their family. That things weren't clear.

He knew that Tifa had helped raise Marlene with Barret, even back when she was a baby. But he'd never heard her call Marlene her daughter.

The lengths Tifa went to for him, reminded Denzel a lot of how his mother would care for him when he was sick.

It had been surprising, the love that she showed him so selflessly. Many people tended to recoil at the sight of someone with the stigma, but not her. It really did seem like she cared.

That she saw him as something much more than just a boy that Cloud had turned up to her bar with out of the blue.

Denzel wasn't sure what to think. He'd had trouble reading her before, thinking that her smiles were real. It could just be Tifa, being herself, and wanting to help out others. But part of him wanted to believe in the feelings it gave him, that this was different.

It had only been two years since the night that the plate fell, and Denzel could still remember his parents, clearly. Those memories were helped by the photo he kept by his bed, the three of them together.

He was thankful for it. That it could help keep them alive, but the reminder made him worry.

Would it be alright to want to be closer to Tifa? To have something more of a role in their family? Would it seem disrespectful to his parents, like he was trying to them?

Tifa said that she was happiest when they were together, so maybe there was something Denzel could do. Maybe there was some way he could bring everyone even closer.

Family wasn't something Cloud and Tifa hadn't really talked much about with him before.

The only time he could remember it coming had been when they'd left the Church, after his Geostigma had been cured.

On the trip back, Cloud slowed down behind the rest of the group, making sure it was just the two of them.

His voice became low and serious, making Denzel listen carefully, sensing that what he was saying was important.

Cloud told him that when Tifa was little, her mother had gotten sick and died. That after he had left for Soldier, both her father and Cloud's mother were killed in a fire that burnt down their home. They, like him, had been orphaned. That, on the night that plate fell, the night his parents died, Tifa lost many of her friends, almost lost Marlene too.

Because of that, she had been very worried when he and Marlene were taken away by those men. She was afraid that something special to her might be taken away again.

The fact that she had lost them, made her worry and doubt herself. It made her believe what happened was because they weren't actually related. They weren’t a real family and couldn’t help or depend on each other.

To hear that, almost made Denzel mad. He couldn't believe Tifa would say something like that.

Denzel knew that Barret and Marlene weren’t really related. But, he still looked after her, and read her stories and tucked her into bed. He was Marlene’s papa. She loved him. Nothing would change that.

It was something Denzel envied at times, wished he could have with Cloud and Tifa.

When they made it home again, Cloud mussed up Denzel’s hair, saying that he was glad Denzel was alright, that he was precious to them.

The words brought a warm feeling to Denzel's chest, a wet, stinging to his eyes. For so long, he had thought that his place in their home, the sickness he had, was the wedge that finally drove Cloud away.

But, to hear how much Cloud cared filled him with a happiness he had almost forgotten, after having been sad for so long.

Thinking about Cloud's story, Denzel felt for Tifa, knowing how hard it was to lose your family. Maybe, Denzel thought, he could give back to Tifa in that way. Filling the spaces in her life that had been lost.

He didn’t want her to have to feel that way again, to think that their family wasn't real, or they couldn't help each other. With how much she helped all of them alone, it just wasn’t true.

Maybe there was some way, he could make them feel more like a real family.

.

Out of all the adults he could ask for help, Denzel wasn't sure he could trust Cloud or Barret. He thought they might tell Tifa and spoil the surprise. Cid and Yuffie were too far away from Midgar, and he wasn't sure if Vincent had a phone yet.

But there was always Reeve-san.

Reeve-san was part of the WRO, Denzel could still remember the time he'd agreed to meet with him at Johnny's Heaven. He seemed to know a lot of important people and was someone Cloud looked up to, and often called for advice. 

Denzel felt if anyone could help, it would be him.

But, it wouldn't be easy to reach him without being caught, and Denzel had suspicions he may have told Cloud and Tifa about their last meeting. Maybe he'd kept it a secret once he knew it was a surprise for Tifa's birthday?

His mind made up, Denzel waited until Cloud was out on deliveries one day and snuck into his office to use the phone. It was a different line from the one in the bar and meant Tifa would be less likely to hear him.

Reeve's number was, luckily, still saved to Cloud's speed dial, and Denzel pushed the button. He could feel his heartbeat rattling in his ear as he pressed it against the receiver. 

Reeve seemed surprised by the call, and even more by Denzel's request. While it took some prodding, he admitted there was someone he could reach out to to find the proper papers.

It wasn't easy. But Denzel managed to convince Reeve was absolutely sure about this, that it was what he wanted. Eventually, Reeve agreed to meet and talk with him at Johnny's again.

The forms Reeve brought with that day were complicated, with big words on them that gave Denzel a headache. Thankfully, Reeve helped explain them in a way that was a bit easier to understand.

Because his parents weren't alive, Denzel would normally have to be the one to give permission. But, to his disappointment, even though he understood the importance of what he was asking for, Reeve said he wasn't old enough.

Denzel's heart sank, suddenly filled with the same disappointment he'd felt their last meeting. It wasn't fair. His age had once again kept him from something he wanted. From trying to give back to those who had helped him.

He looked up as Reeve squeezed his shoulder, offering an encouraging smile. He told Denzel not to worry, that even though he couldn't start the legal process himself, he could still give the papers over to Cloud and Tifa to fill out and they could do it for him.

Denzel breathed a sigh of relief, happy that the gift he wanted for Tifa would not be taken away from him. He smiled at Reeve, thankful for his help.

It sounded like a scary, involved process, and this was only the first step, but it still made Denzel feel excited.

It was slowly becoming a reality. 

.

On days that he didn't have school, Denzel normally liked to sleep in. It was a luxury he had missed enjoying while sick, constantly waking up to pain attacks from the Stigma.

On Tifa’s birthday, though, he made sure to wake up early.

He was anxious, keeping his present in secret, wondering if Tifa would accept it or not, it was becoming hard to take. It had almost kept him from sleeping. 

As his bleary eyes adjusted to the room, they fell on the empty, neatly made bed across from him.

Marlene had been staying in Corel with Barret and would be making the trip back later today. While he missed having her around to play, it did make his plan easier.

It would be harder to keep secret if she was around, asking questions.

Rubbing his eyes, Denzel slid out from beneath the covers, kneeling beside his bed. He pulled out the envelope from where he had hidden it underneath his mattress.

Glancing over his shoulder, he listened carefully for any footsteps down the hall, before slipping it behind his back once he was certain the coast was clear. 

Sneaking out of his room, he tip-toed past Cloud and Tifa’s bedroom, careful to keep his back facing the wall.

Walking by, he noticed that their door was open, blonde spikes poking out from underneath the mess of sheets, as Cloud snored softly. Tifa's side looked empty.

Denzel figured she must already be up and was letting Cloud sleep in. He had come home late from making deliveries last night, after all.

As Tifa's birthday approached, Cloud had taken Yuffie’s advice, making use of his new ‘Closed for Business’ sign and talking her into closing the bar for the day. With the time off, they could all go out and celebrate together, as a family. 

Though, Cloud ended up having to take on extra jobs the day before, just so he could keep up with his customers.

Still, it had its advantages, as Denzel had been worried he might be too embarrassed to give Tifa his present with anyone else around.

As he walked down to the kitchen, Denzel was disappointed to find Tifa washing dishes behind the bar; carrying on like it were any normal day. Being a weekend, it was busy the night before at 7th Heaven, and she hadn't been able to finish all of them up.

_Still, she shouldn’t be working on her birthday,_ he thought.

Denzel might have offered to help, but he was too focused on his task. He needed to make sure he gave Tifa her gift right away. If he didn't, he was worried he would chicken out.

Noticing him approach, Tifa's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Morning, Denzel!" She greeted cheerfully. "You're up early today."

Denzel could only nod, watching her in expectant silence; his mouth suddenly feeling rough and dry. Tifa turned back to him, eyebrows raised.

"H- happy birthday, Tifa!" Denzel stammered, ducking his head as he thrust the envelope out with two hands.

"Denzel," Tifa said, her hands rested at her hips. She didn't seem mad. If anything, it sounded as though she was holding back laughter. "I told you you didn't have to get me anything.

Denzel bit his lip, still holding out the envelope, unsure of what else to say.

He felt nervous but didn't understand why. Tifa was always nice. There was no way she would be angry with him. 

Sure, she was really strong and could be scary when she fought monsters or kicked noisy people out of the bar. But that was only ever to keep them safe. She never yelled at him or Marlene, even when they were bad. 

But now, he couldn't even look at her. There were butterflies rising from his chest up into his throat, threatening to spill out.

Denzel rattled the envelope in his hand, hoping that she would take it. That maybe then, these weird feelings would go away. The papers were starting to feel strangely heavy.

To his relief, he soon felt them slip from between his fingers, as Tifa took the envelope.

"That's very sweet of you, Denzel. Thank you."

She knelt down, placing a kiss against his forehead and Denzel flushed.

As Tifa carefully opened the package, Denzel swallowed, hoping silently that in a few seconds it would all be over. That he wouldn't have to feel nervous anymore.

Tifa's face crinkled, confused, as what she pulled out was not a card or even a drawing from Denzel, but forms.

Not just any forms, she realised as she turned them over, but adoption papers. A sharp breath left her lips and Denzel flinched. The forms slipped suddenly from her hand, drifting slowly towards the floor.

"Denzel! W- what is this?"

Looking up, startled, Denzel gasped as he noticed tears forming in Tifa's eyes, and his stomach dropped.

He had never seen Tifa cry before, and it scared him.

Even when Cloud was gone and she wasn't sure if he would get better, she never cried. Denzel knew that she was sad, but she stayed brave for him. 

But now, she was crying. Because of him.

Denzel hated how awful that made him feel. It was almost as bad as the pain Geostigma gave him.

Denzel panicked. He knew he shouldn't have made such a big decision without talking to her, or at least Cloud, first. He should have just made her a drawing or something, like she'd asked.

He had just wanted to make her happy. 

But now, she was crying. 

"T- Tifa, I'm... I'm sor-."

Before he could finish, Denzel felt himself pulled into her arms, head tucked against her chest. His eyes widened as he was surrounded by the familiar smell and rough feeling of the leather from her shirt.

For a moment Denzel's panic disappeared, and he felt safe in her arms. It reminded him of the time Tifa held and protected him from that monster attacking the city.

Still, he didn't understand. He could still hear Tifa crying softly as she hugged him. He thought she was unhappy?

Unsure, Denzel’s arms lifted to return the hug, squeezing tight in the hope it might cheer her up. That Tifa could depend on him for a change. To his surprise, he felt Tifa's hand reach up to caress his head, lovingly stroking his hair.

He wasn't quite sure what it meant. But it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

As his hand brushed against Tifa's arm, Denzel noticed his fingers touching the pink ribbon wrapped there.

It was the ribbon that she, Cloud and the others always wore in memory of their friend who had gone back to the Lifestream. The one Marlene told him who had planted the flowers in the Church. The one Cloud said had guided Denzel to him.

His hand held there as he closed his eyes, in silent thanks to her for bringing him to them.

Tifa pulled away after a moment, her eyes still shining with tears. Denzel looked at her closely, concern etched on his face.

"Of course, Denzel. We would love to." 

Denzel's eyes widened. From Tifa's reaction, he hadn't been sure what to expect. But, did she really mean it? He was almost afraid to get his hopes up.

Clearing his throat, Denzel found his voice, wanting to erase that any last trace of doubt. 

"Really? You mean it?" He asked, voice hopeful. Tifa nodded, her lips spreading in a bright, blinding smile.

"Yes."

“So, why… Why are you crying? I thought you were sad.”

“No, it’s because you made me happy, Denzel.”

"I did?"

"Yes. I'm so lucky to have you, and Marlene, and Cloud. I'm so glad that you want to be part of our lives. Thank you."

Denzel's heart swelled with her words, as he was pulled into another loving embrace, relief flowing through him.

He had gone back and forth on whether or it had been a good idea, down to the last second.

He had wanted to show Tifa how much she and Cloud and Marlene meant to him, how important they had become to his life in such a short time. That way, maybe he could push away any thoughts Tifa might have, about their family not being real, or good enough.

It wasn't that they needed paperwork or an official label as 'family' to work. Denzel had never doubted the strength of their bond because he had been lucky enough to feel it first-hand. Instead, it was a sign of the love and trust he had in them, that he would be willing to place his life and future in their hands.

That they were family.

That they were enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> After loving all the Cloti we got in the remake, I'm hoping to have something written for them soon as well. Follow me @spyder_tm on Twitter for updates.


End file.
